Freeze Frame
by stands-tall-among-shadows
Summary: Chapter 5.Tea’s rich Aunt Laduka,invites the gang over for a weekend at her cottage in Switzerland.Yugi ends up getting sick.He runs out of the cottage in a severe storm,like he's sleepwalking and thinks he's dreaming most of the time. but he ain't.
1. Arguement of Regret

Freeze Frame

Part 1: Argument of Regret

Needless to say: I don't own YuGiOh. Thanks to Japan ppls this was ALL made possible and helped to spark my imagination full of light and hope, and blah, blah, blah, whatever. lets just get this over with.

I promise I'll add more for the next chapter. please don't verbal abuse me, I could careless if you hurt me physically, because it might do me some good.

I seriously suck at summarizing stories please forgive me. u may review if you wish, but why bother? I mean this is gonna seriously suck. This is my first story on the web so I guarantee it WILL be awfully crappy.

Yugi: Hey! don't I get a say in this?

Stands-tall-among-shadows (Stas): uhh . . . nope.

Yugi: why ever not?

Stas: because I'm the author of this story, and whatever I say goes.

Yugi: But. . .

Stas: don't back talk me, or my precious Siberian tiger will "escort" you to the door.

Yugi :gulps:

Stas: jk jk I wouldn't have the heart to do that, I'd have you take the back door.

Yugi: no escort :nervously shaking:

Stas: Nah, I can trust a cute innocent face like yours can't I?

Yugi: Cute? Innocent?

* * *

"Man Yugi, why the heck do you always manage to cream me at cards?" exclaims an awe struck Joey twisting his bangs around his finger anxiously. 

"Maybe its because you just suck," suggests Tristan.

BANG!

"Maybe you should just shut your mouth, 'Mr. Big Shot'."

"Take it easy Joey, you slammed your fist so hard you cracked it open." cries out Serenity.

"Geeze, I was only joking, remember you're against the "King of Games."

"Yea yeah, I know Tristan. I wish I could at least beat him ONCE in my life." Joey looks at this left hand he smashed on the table and winces.

"That doesn't look too good Joey," said Yugi. He was always worried about Joey (and being around when he was in an awful temper.) "You should have someone check it."

"Let me see it Joey." specifies Tea. As she stretches out her hand towards Joey's he pulls it away.

"I'll be fine Tea, it'll heal on its own." he says in an irritated tone.

"With that attitude of yours Joey, I'm surprised we still like you." Tristan always makes mock remarks to Joey, just to stir his temper.

"Tristan, behave yourself, your so rude and obnoxious."

"You tell him Tea," said Yugi. He always hated when his friends had "discussions" like this. He was hoping for some rest after the long ride to Switzerland. He was never good with long rides. No one knew, but Yugi wasn't feeling well in the past few days of travel. He never told anyone of his fever of 103 degrees. He was barely able to stay awake, let alone keep his eyes open.

"It was nice of your aunt to have us up here for the weekend Tea," stated Serenity. She was sitting across from Tea, and beside Joey, trying to change the subject. "I'm glad mom let me go, otherwise I'd never get the chance to see Joey, until I'd move out of the house." she giggles and lays her head on his shoulder.

"Serenity, you rock at being a sister to me. I'd probably be more of a jerk without you than I am now," stated Joey. He was trying so hard to fight back the tears in his eyes but it was hopeless.

"Careful Joey, we just mopped the floor," teased Tristan.

"Huh? Um. . . nah, I'm not crying, I'm just having an. . . uhhh. . . allergy attack."

"Joey, don't try hiding your feelings from me. You have a good heart," said Serenity in a matter-of-fact tone. Her head still resting on his shoulder.

Tea is sitting right next to Yugi and whispers something in his ear. He listens intently and tries to hide a smile, but is unsuccessful.

"Tea, is there something you want to share with the rest of us?" questions Tristen, cocking an eyebrow.

"Who, me?" said Tea in a nervous voice. "Uh. . . nope. I was just telling Yugi about the um. . . soccer game coming up sall."

"Sure, sure, whatever you say." says an annoyed Tristin. He leans over and whispers something in Serenity's ear. She giggles and quickly glances at Duke who is sitting quietly (for once!) In the back of the room. She walks up in front of him, and whisks her hair to her other shoulder, hitting his face directly in the center.

"Why the Hel did you just do that to me?" said Duke, apparently annoyed. He was rubbing the cheek she had a direct hit at. Joey has his face bursting in a shade of scarlet, and turns to look at a snickering Tristin.

"I should've known better than to of allowed you to sit next to my sister, let alone give her advice.".

"I just wanted something interesting to happen sall," Tristan casually stated.

All of a sudden, for no apparent reason, Tea and Yugi burst out laughing. Everyone else just stares at them in blank confusion, thinking their possessed by stupidity.

"Whoa Yugs! Relax. What the heck is so funny?" Joey was obviously not understanding what was going on. (of course no one else did either.)

Yugi was trying to steady his breathing pattern. He failed to do so. When Tea fell off her chair with a huge THUMP! Soon everyone was cracking up with laughter. Once they all settled down, Duke was the first to speak.

"Your laughter is contagious, Tea. I don't think I've ever heard someone laugh like a donkey"

"Oh, shut up. Its bad enough your laugh sounds like its being played backwards." she was still lying on the floor.

(That's all I managed to do today. I know I didn't make it to the good part or finish this part yet, but this is supposed to have like 13 parts in it so I have to add more action and find more ideas for it. Yes, Yugi won't be saying too much but a lot happens to him anyway. I apologize for any inconvenience otherwise.)


	2. The Wanderor

Freeze Frame

Part 2: The Wanderer

Disclaimer: Like I said before I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Japan ppls all made this all possible. Blah, blah, blah yeah. Lets get to it now.

I really do treasure the reviews I received when making the first chapter. Even if it sucked when I made it, I am still thankful. To be honest I didn't expect to get any. One of them turned out to be my favorite author! That totally made my day. This is the part when trouble stirs up.

I fibbed, there ain't gonna be 13 chapters. I narrowed it down to about 8 chapters instead. Oh, by the way, if your in to Yami and think you'll find him in here your only about 29 percent correct. If you want to know why, just keep reading.

Stas: Guess what Yami?

Yami: What?

Stas: Your not in this fic till the 7-8 chapter.

Yami: WHAT?

Stas: In fact, I think Yugi forgets about you in this chapter.

Yami: Nooooooo!

Stas: Yes. . . YES! Muahhahahaha!

Yami: Why? WHY!

Stas: Your in one of the most dramatic parts! You should be grateful I even put you in two chapters.

Yugi: I don't wanna forget you :cries on Yami's lap:

Yami: It could be worse Yugi.

Yugi : looks up from Yami's lap: Is that even possible?

Yami: Well, at least someone won't beat the crap out of you in the story, right?

Stas: um. . . you know that might just happen. . .er. . .what I meant to say was. . . enjoy first, review later! hehehe

* * *

"So why did you two, all of a sudden. . . lose control of your laughter?" questioned Tristan. 

"Well, Tea told me something would happen, and well. . . right after she said it, it did."

(Long pause)

"So Yugi, are you telling me that she's a, psycho?"

"Not psycho, she's psychic you dork," said Duke.

"I knew that. I was just. . . quizzing him," hastily stated Tristan.

"Tristan, YOU are such a psycho. Stop pretending you know everything,"spat Duke.

"No offense Tristan, but your not a very bright person when it comes to common sense anyway." Joey was really pushing his luck on saying that. Usually HE was the one that always got confused.

"Ok Joey, enough smart talk," teased Serenity. She was holding back Tristan from punching Joey, in a casual manner, as if she did this often.

"Yug's," continued Joey. He was apparently ignoring Serenity's remark. "what's so funny about that? Ain't that kind of like Deja Vu," asked Joey. "Seriously, what made you two laugh so hard like that?"

"I don't know, I guess we're kind of hiding something," said Yugi in a mysterious voice. His own voice sounded far away.

"Yugi! Don't say that. Now they'll wanna know the secret." whispered Tea to Yugi.

"Ohhhh, I know what they're hiding. . ." said Joey starting to chuckle. "It's sooo obvious."

"What do you think they're trying to hide from us?" asked Duke.

"I bet I'm right too," Joey was starting to feel WAY too confident for his britches. "I think Tea and Yugi are going out."

"WHAT?" everyone seemed very perplexed at the remark he made.

"Me and Yugi are just friends. . . at the moment," explained Tea. "Nothing more, and nothing less."

Yugi was very disturbed that Joey said such a thing. He felt completely flushed. This made him feel like his fever rose 2 degrees in the process. Before he knew what he was doing, he stood up and went out the front door (not noticing his deck in hand). Everything looked far distant and hazy to him. It never occurred to him that he left his millennium puzzle behind. He had no clue where he was going either, which didn't help matters. He was practically sleep walking, in his own confusion.

* * *

There was a warning on the radio in the cottage about a severe storm heading toward the eastern part of Switzerland. It said the temperature would drop to -18 degrees in 62 minutes. This worried Yugi's friends. They realized they'd have to pray to God that Yugi would come back. 

"If he doesn't come back in like. . .45 minutes, I'll go and look for him," said Joey.

"Yeah, you'd better look for him. He didn't seem to be himself all day. It's not like him to wander off like that," said a worried Tea.

"I'll go with you Joey," volunteered Tristan.

"Thanks pal."

* * *

AsYugi slipped his deck in his coat pocket, a gray car pulled up a few blocks away from him. He wasn't paying any attention though. The car contained three people, all male.They started to get out of the car, and began walking right where he was sitting on a bench. Occasionally, Yugi would catch himself dozing off. Sometimes he'd forget where he was for a few seconds. He wasn't aware of the wind becoming stronger, and the temperature dropping every few minutes. One of the guys reached him and put his hand onYugi with such great force, that Yugi flinched a bit. He slowly turned his head around to stare at a face with lightning green eyes, and hair dyed the color indigo. Without hesitation, the guy made a demand. 

"Turn out your pockets. . . NOW".

"Huh?" Yugi would of ran if he wasn't ill that day. The worst thing was yet to come when he faintly said "no"without thinking.

When the other guys caught up with their leader they asked,

"Did he obey your orders?" The man with a maniac look in his green eyes turned around to face them and shook his head. A few seconds after that, Yugi felt a punch hit his left side, and fell to the ground.

* * *

"Ten more minutes before we look for him," said Joey. "Maybe we'll luck out and he'll come back." He knew it wasn't gonna happen, but he thought he might as well think positive. 

"It doesn't look so good outside guys," said Serenity. "I think you should leave right away."

"I agree." Right after Tea said that, she opened the door and shoved them out.

(I promise to finish more, but i was soooo excited on how far i got. Thats why I decided to post it earlier. let me know if there's anything I can improve on)


	3. Present Thoughts of Past

Freeze Frame

Part 3: Present Thoughts of Past

Disclaimer: I just love Japan ppls. They are the ones that inspired me to write this story. They are the rightful owners of Yu-Gi-Oh.

Alright, if there's anyone out there, I now present you with the 3rd part of this fanfic. I was out of town for a while so. . . yeah sorry about that. I got punished with a bad sunburn on top of it all. Anyway, the trip did give me loads of time to think on the story and how the heck to end it. I MIGHT put a few poems in here, but ONLY because they seem to be similar to the story. Most of them will be lyrics or poems from famous ppls. Believe me, my poems are too crappy to go on here.

Don't worry. I'm sooo not completing it like this. I still got like four parts left. Believe me, this story's just beginning. Heh heh heh.

* * *

Right after Tea pushed them out the door, Duke was the first to speak. 

"So Tea, are you really a psychic?" Duke was gullible enough to believe almost anything. Tea had an irregular glow to her eyes. Even her smile seemed odd, having on her pale worried face. She tried to sound calm though, when she finally spoke.

"I guess that's one question you'll never get an answer for. You'll have to find out for yourself, Duke." Tea hoped she didn't sound too concerned about the situation taking place outside in the WAY below zero weather. She had no intention on having people worry about her or her thoughts. She just wanted to burst out the door and look for HER little Yugi. Not Yami's . Not Joey's. Her's. but she didn't want them to see through on how much she wanted him. It would be soo embarrassing. Without a companion to come along with her, She was sure to get lost in the storm upon them anyway. She had no choice but to wait for the others. She prayed nothing terrible would happen.

* * *

Serenity dozed off on the couch, just a few minutes after the boys left. Duke was too busy trying to figure out if Tea really was a psychic, or just toying with him. It took him forever to figure out obvious stuff and nonsense. Then he noticed Serenity peacefully sleeping on the couch. All of a sudden he grinned ear to ear. He just couldn't pass up an opportunity to go by her. . . ever so silently. He wanted to scare the crap out of her as payback for what she did to him.

* * *

Tea just kept staring out the window. Waiting. . . waiting for Yugi to come back to her aunts cottage. She then forced herself away from the window and tried to take her mind off Yugi. For a while she was successful. She went upstairs and gazed at the antiques, mostly chairs and fairly large mirrors. She even saw a five foot sculpture by the stairs of a beautiful Indian princess. (Her aunt was always fond of Indians.) It was a little dusty up there though. Tea tried covering some of her sneezes. Obviously, her aunt hardly used the place anyway. Even though it was brand spanking new and two stories high. It was very well made, with a slightly faded crimson roof and stone walls. (Insulated, of course!) She just wanted her only niece to enjoy it. She was handing it over to Tea at any rate, in her will. The inside was very extravagant, and had paintings, ancient vases, and even an old-fashioned rocking chair in a corner. Tea noticed it and immediately sat in it. She began to gently rock it back and forth. Just as she dozed off, an image of Yugi formed in her mind.

* * *

As Tristan and Joey began their search for Yugi, they began to think, not too far back when they first met him. Man, a lot happened that day. They almost forgot how violent it was. 

"Remember when we used to treat Yugi so bad he'd silently cry in study hall?"

"Yeah Tristan, I guess we never really got to know him until. . . you know. . . he saved us from being beaten up, again by that donkey-hole, even though we'd always pick on him."

"Yugi was always so timid. I guess we never knew how bad he had it at school. That's what made it even more weird that he stuck up for us. . . when it happened."

"Man I felt like #hit when I carried him to the hospital."

"But he didn't seem to mind going to there. It was like he felt more at ease there than going home."

"Well I certainly would if I had a step dad that would get drunk and whip me to death." Joey shivered at the thought of having a dad like that. Joey's parents were divorced. He only knew what it was like to have one parent for a certain amount of years. Yugi's step dad eventually went to jail, but someone said he made a getaway not to long after. That only made Yugi more nervous at school.

"Lets just hope no one got to Yugi before us."

Boy would they be in for a surprise at what they'd find.

* * *

As Yugi used what was left of his strength to try and stand up, he felt another blow, this time to the head. He fell on his back, and could of swore he was still falling. He put his arms in front of his face for protection. This was a bad idea. He got hit again, only this timewhen he got punched, he heard a CRACK. His right arm fell to his side. Then he felt a bladehit hisother arm. it wasn't broken, but it was bleeding.As he slowly opened his eyes, he saw the VERY last person he'd want to see at that moment. . . his step dad. Yugi almost didn't reconize him with his hair being dyed indigo. He got kicked in the ribs and was starting to get light-headed.Yugi never thought his stepfather would run all the way from Japan to Switzerland. He must of planned it way ahead of time. After he felt someone take his cards out of his pocket,Yugi felt two more punches on both sides of his face. His hearing faded, along with his sight. All of a sudden his strength left him, and he fainted. One of the gangsters threw him on a snow bank. By this time the temperature dropped to -14 degrees. It was starting to snow harder and harder.

* * *

"Well guys, we better beat it before the cops come," said Yugi's stepdad. He didn't feel like beating up anymore officials. They lost there chance to get away though. Just as they were about to get in their car, a snowball hit one of them SMACK in the nose.

"Ouch! which one of you clowns threw that?"

"We didn't do anything."

"Then where did the freakn clump of snow come from?" Then out of nowhere, a voice pierced the silence.

"It came from here you butt faced creep. . ."

"W-who's there?" They we're starting to get nervous because they couldn't see anyone through the snow. It was falling in enormous quantities from the sky. Then SPLAT came another snowball. It hit the same guy but in the ear this time. (man that guys gonna have an ear ache lol)

"Show yourself!"

". . .ok. . . let em have it Tristan!" ZOOM! BONK!

* * *

ok I'll end it there. Aren't I mean? I hope the suspense won't kill you lol. 

Yugi: Hey where did I go?

Stas: Yer in a snowbank, freezing yer little butt off.

Yugi: Hey! That's not very nice.

Stas: I said you were cute and innocent, and that's the thanks I get?

Yami: Don't make him die!

Stas: Oh relax. He's gonna be the new "little blue toes," ahh i miss that show.

Yugi: I'm gonna be a human popsicle, and all you can think about is some dumb show?

Stas: Well. . . you'd make a cute popsicle hehehe.

Yugi :blushes :

Stas: Yeah so, let me know how bad it is ok? Yea, Thanks!


	4. Where Am I?

Freeze Frame

Part 4: Where Am I?

Disclaimer: Japan ppls are the only owners of Yu-Gi-Oh! I am very grateful for these guys that helped inspire me into doing this. Infact, I have 2 adopted Japanese cousins lol how kewl is that? I'm terribly sorry about being late on this. I just wanted to make sure my readers could understand every single detail. Here's a little tip: bold faced paragraphs are Yugi's point of view (P.O.V, if you wish lol that won't be till the next chapter though).

Stas: lol I know I keep saying that part over and over again about Japs, but Yugi just didn't wanna do it.

Yugi: Well, I have a good reason.

Stas: It better be good, cuz if it ain't, my pussycat's gonna munch on some duel monster cards.

Yugi: Why should I care? There Yami's anyway.

Yami: Hey! You wouldn't dare. . .

Stas: Ohhhhh Staclara!

-pounding of LARGE paws echoing through hall-

Yami: YUGI ! If you don't stop her, I'm gonna send you to the shadow realm for the day.

Yugi: (whimpers)

Stas: Yami, that's beyond harsh. Staclara, fetch that meanie at once!

Yami: AHHHH ! I WAS JUST KIDDING! AHHHHHHHHH!

-Yami running with a Siberian tiger closing in on him-.

Stas: Ok Yugi, how long do you want her to chase him?

-heavy panting can be heard in the background-

Yugi: How about for the whole fic? (puppy eyes)

Stas: Nah, too harsh. How does the second to last chapter sound to you?

Yugi: (perks up) Perfect

&)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Time to whoop some butt," thundered a furious Tristan. Both him and Joey were beating the crap out of the jerks with snowballs as ammo. Joey threw the hardest. He was chucking them snowballs like his life depended on it. They just knew those weirdos had something to do with Yugi's long absence. Tristan and Joey might of been a little goofy, but hey, they still had a little intellect on their side. Anyone would think three creeps walking down the road, around 2 A.M., would be up to something (or lost lol). Anyway, the fight was almost over. The leader was on his knees and covering his head. Joey recognized him right away as Yugi's stepfather. Without hesitation, he ran over to the guy and pulled him up by the scruff of his neck. He looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Why the heck are you wandering these parts so early in the morning? I thought you were in jail." Joey just kept staring at the maniac man slaughterer. His eyes faded from their friendly brown, to a disturbing shade of maroon. Joey shook him trying to get an answer.

"I-I was released." He tried breaking free, but Joey had a firm grip.

"Sure you were. (rolls eyes) And my mother gave me back my drivers license. You deserve to be in jail for life. Letting you roam the streets is suicide."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well. . . your a cheater, a thief, and a murderor. You killed Yugi's mother. That's a huge cross for someone to carry for the rest of their life. Ever since you did that, Yugi hasn't been the same. Sure he smiles a lot, but his grandfather knows what he's hiding, the pain he feels within."

"That's not my problem. That boy's useless from my point of view anyway."

"How dare you!" Joey lifted the guy even higher. All of a sudden, duel monster cards fell out from under the man's jacket. Joey bent down to pick them up with his free hand and read the names of them: Dark Magican, Spellbinding Circle, and Summon Skull.

"Hey, these are the same cards as Yugi's! You better tell us what you did with him."

"He ran off after we stole the cards. . ."

"He's lieing, Joey."

"I know Tristan," Joey turned back to the ganster. "Tell the truth and I won't tell the police where I found you." He really didn't mean that, but he needed an answer, pronto.

"Ok ok. We threw him on a snowbank not too far from here." Joey pushed the indigo haired man in the snow on top of the other jerks. They scrambled up and drove off in their car.

"Alright Tristan, lets move. I hope he wore a jacket or something when he left. It's g-g-getting kinda c-cold out here," he shivered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By this time only some of Yugi's hair was visible. The rest of him was covered by snow. He was too numb to feel any pain from his injures. He kept drifting in and out of consciousness. His head got banged up pretty bad, and it was possible he had a minor concussion. SometimesYugi would stirr slightly. But if he'd try to get up, he would just sink deeper into the snow, losing more of the strength he had left. Yugi kept wishing he brought his millenium puzzle. It always gave him the comfort he needed, especially the "darkness" stored in it. Kinda odd yes, but the spirit in it was his friend, and guardian. Unfortunately, Yami was back at the cottage, worried sick about his hikari.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yugi, come on bud. . .I know you can hear me."

"He's lucky he's alive Tristan. Now lets turn him so he's facing us. Ow, looks like he got a little beat up." Joey wasn't kidding when he said that.Yugi looked terrible. He had a fresh nosebleed, a black eye over a black eye, and a huge bruise on his forehead. Both Tristan, and Joey didn't realize there was more where that came from. Underneath Yugi's shirt, they failed to find more cuts and bruises. Yugi's eyes were open slightly, as if trying to understand what they were talking about.

"At least he has a pulse." Tristan was trying to be hopeful, but he was still unsure. Joey was holding up Yugi, lightly shaking him. He layed a cool hand on Yugi's forehead. It was hot. VERY hot. He brushed extra snow off of Yugi's face. By this timeYugi's eyes closed all the way, and his breathing was hardly visible.

"Dude, he's got a fever on top of it all. It looks like our friend's in bad shape."

"Lets get out of here Joey. How about you cover him up with your coat."

"Great idea." Joey removed his thin green coat from his white T-shirt. It wasn't very warm, but it would definitely help.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Yugi's thoughts dimmed, he realized he was being turned over, and set on his back. Someone was holding him up, their arm behind him. His eyes were hardly open a crack. His hair fell to his shoulders, it could no longer stay in its styled position. Suddenly, a blurry image of Joey and Tristan appeared in front of him. He felt someone gently shaking him. They were trying to speak to him. But his hearing was muffled, so he got confused. He was too drained of strength in any case to respond.Yugi guessed he was hallucinating, or going insane. But he liked this illusion. It made him feel secure. For awhile, he thought he was floating. He was so numb from cold, that he didn't feel warm arms wrap around his fragile body and lift him up. Yugi's head rested beside a warm chest. The only problem with this warmth was he could now feel some of his wounds. He noticed how much his head ached, and how sore his ribs and side felt. Everything around him was moving backwards. He realized he was being covered in something. He was trying to turn his head to look around, but exhaustion crept over him. His bruised eyelids became heavy. . . so heavy. . . he was too weak to keep them open any longer. They closed right when a cool hand was laid on his flushed forehead.

Stas: Why are you so shaken up, Yugi?

Yugi: Yer. . . yer gonna kill me aren't you?

Stas: Oh relax. Your soo cute when all beat up and stuff. But if you'd die, Urg! I'd never forgive myself. Hey at least you're not the one being chased by my pet.

-Yami still running away from a Siberian tiger in backround-

Yugi: Right. . . well, that is true.

Stas: Seriously, anyways I still feel guilty for making all my readers wait. So I decided I don't give a care if they flame me.

Yugi: Wow, your brave. . . well then. . . I'm outta here! -runs out of house-

Stas: I've bin ditched. Oh well. Reviews and flames welcome! -opens up umbrella-


	5. Come Home Soon

Freeze Frame

Part 5: Come Home Soon

Hey hey ppls ! Sorry about the LONG wait, but I've been gone a lot lately. I only have about 2 chapters left to write ! YAY ! I am soooo sorry though for taking this long. The worst part is school. I'll be gone most of the time :( Other than that I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to make it pleasantly understanding. If you by any chance DO feel lost. . . feel free to email me. You will find my address in my profile :D.

Disclaimer: ok. . . ALL of you know I don't own YU-GI-OH. Yes, I do own the story plot below. But none of the characters except the gangsters, aunt, step dad, and mystery character later on in the narration. Yes my friends. . . Japanese people DID create YU-GI-OH. I just LOVE those guys. I wouldn't be writing then now would I ? Enjoy

* * *

Cum on T-T-Tristan, hurry up! Yugi's not gonna last long in the c-condition he's in." 

"Then you just keep running. I mean, your carrying him anyway. It's not like you gotta wait for me," said a worried Tristan. Joey was running awfully fast in the bizarre weather. No wonder he was so far behind. Tristan wasn't even sure if they were going the right way. But he figured they were, so he just went with it.

Yugi wasn't the only one in trouble. The cold was catching up to Joey too. After all, he didn't have his jacket on. His only sense of slight warmth was the boy resting in his arms. Once in a while he'd feel Yugi stir in his arms or hear him slur a word or two.Poor Yugi was trying to open his wounded eyelids. Joey looked down at the small 16 year old, moved with compassion. He didn't know why Yugi left the cottage in the first place. For a while he wasn't sure what to think. Then Joey reckoned it was the fever that caused his friends confused manner. 'Hang in there Yugi' he prayed.

* * *

Meanwhile. . . back at the cottage: 

"No. . ." murmured Tea in her sleep. "You can't take him. I won't let you !" She was running in the shadows, searching for the one soul she truly loved. A wicked laugh surrounded her as she continued on.

"Muahhahahaha ! There is no hope in you finding him in time. By then it will be too late. His heart fades as we speak." (Laughs more maniacally in background).

"NOOO ! YUGI !"

She awakens.

Though chilled with fear, Tea gets up and runs to the staircase. She stops, and listens to see if there was any new auora downstairs. Sadly, she only hears Serenity and Duke. Tea darts down the steps.

"Urg" ! she groaned. Tea saw something ill-natured in the front room. Duke was lying on top of Serenity.

"Joey cut it out," she giggled in her sleep. Duke was giving her butterfly kisses by her ear.(no clue what a butterfly kiss is? Just email me then) The worst part was that. . . he was only in his boxers. But the funny part was the design on them. Tea thought for sure they would have duel monsters on them. She was just DYING to take a better look. The boxers had delicate little daisies on them. . . with little hearts. Each heart said 'Kiss me. . . I'm freshly picked' It looked so gay she had to run to the bathroom to control her laughter. After she restrained her giggles, she quietly went to get her purse.

Tea pulled out a camera from it.

She turned off the flash.

Then zoomed in on Duke and Serenity. (Mostly the boxers lol)

CLICK ! Went the camera.

After she was done getting side tracked, Tea went to the nearest view port, and sat on the windowsill.

* * *

"J-Joey ?" said a soft voice. 

"Ahhhh," Joey was so used to the silence, he forgot he wasn't alone. He looked down at Yugi and realized he was trembling. It was out of fear though, not the cold. At this reaction, Joey held him closer as they moved on to the cottage.

"It's okay Yugi, I'm not mad," Joey assured him. "I just forgot you were there." The trembling lessened.Yugi's eyes were barely open. It looked like they were starting to swell.

" Could you do me a favor and close your. . . " he never was able to finish. Yugi nodded off. . . his breathing barely visible.

"Joey!"

"What is it Tristan?" he shouted.

"I think I see the cottage up ahead!"

* * *

Suddenly two figures appeared through the window. It looked like they were running. As they got closer Tea reconized them. 

"Oh my gosh ! They're back !" she practically screamed. Tea climbed down from the windowsill and headed toward the door. She opened it just in time. Joey ran in. He didn't even bother saying "Hi". He just went straight up stairs and layed Yugi on the first bed he found. It was so big, you could easily fitseven more people his size.Then Tristan ran through. Tea shut the door and followed him up there, tripping up the steps. Joey was trying to wake Yugi up. It wasn't working though. So he carefully took off his shirt. Joey stood there, in awe.Yugi was bruised and bleeding heavily. Tristan turned to Tea and said:

"Look in the bathroom for some pain-killers, cotton cloth, some soap. Wet down a wash cloth in there too."

"And be quick about it!" called Joey. He was gently shaking Yugi, but it was no use. He was out cold. Tea came rushing back with everything they needed. Joey took the wet wash cloth and folded it. He layed it gently on Yugi's forehead to bring down the fever. Then Tristan and him went to work. They told Tea to wait outside.They knew how hard it was for her to see him like that. She reluctantly left.

"This isn't going to be pretty Tristan.You clean and I'll bandage."

"Ok, lets do this".After Tristan finished, Joey started wrapping Yugi's bleeding wrist with the cloth. Once he did that, he checked Yugi's other arm. He realized it was broken, so he asked Tristan to take care of it. (broken bones weren't his specialty.) When they finished, they gently wrapped him in a quilt.

"Tea! You can come in now."

"How is he?" Tea asked.

"He'll be fine, he just needs rest," they assured her.Tea walked in the room. She sat on the bed next to him.

* * *

Sorry about it being a terribly short chapter, I'm gonna add more to it as soon as I can. this WILL be a bigger chapter. I'll make sure of it. 

Yami: You better put me in it soon

Stas: Don't make me share my pet with you. . .

Yami: . . . uh, second thought. . . take your time.

Stas: I thought so.


End file.
